1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an electronic package, such as that including a printed circuit board serving as a base, and to a method for making the electronic package.
2. Related Art
Radio frequency (RF) components are easily interfered with by electromagnetic interference (EMI). Therefore, it is necessary or desirable to provide EMI shielding for such components.
FIG. 6 illustrates a sectional view of a typical kind of EMI shielding package 1. The EMI shielding package 1 comprises a substrate 10, a plurality of electronic components 11a and 11b, a chip 12, a plurality of gold wires 13, a colloid 14, and a metal cap 15. The electronic components 11a, 11b and the chip 12 are fixed to the substrate 10 by solder, and the chip 12 is electrically connected to the substrate 10 via the gold wires 13. Because the electronic component 11b and the chip 12 are subject to interference from EMI, the electronic component 11b and the chip 12 are shielded in order to ensure normal operation. The electronic component 11a, such as an antenna, need not be shielded. The colloid 14 covers the chip 12 and the gold wires 13 and protects them from damage. Finally, the metal cap 15 is fixed to the substrate 10 by solder to thereby form the EMI shielding package 1.
FIG. 7 is a top view of the EMI shielding package 1. The metal cap 15 only shields the electronic component 11b and the chip 12, and does not shield the electronic component 11a. 
Though the EMI shielding package 1 has an outer metal cap 15 for shielding the electronic components that are subject to interference from EMI, there are some disadvantages. Firstly, the exposed electronic component 11a is easily eroded. Secondly, the EMI shielding package 1 uses solder as a bonding agent. The solder is prone to melt at very high operating temperatures, and the molten solder may negatively impact the electronic components 11aand 11battached to the substrate 10. Thirdly, due to the need to protect the chip 12 and the gold wires 13 with the colloid 14, the manufacturing process is complex and time consuming, which leads to higher costs.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide an EMI shielding package that has greater reliability and that can be produced at lower cost.